


Your True You

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [147]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Boyfriends, College, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kane Hale, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Original Character(s), Party, Questions, Reunions, Romance, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles goes to a frat party with Jackson during his first visit to Jackson's university.* This is a flashback and can work as a standalone; if you wanna read it but you don't wanna read my series, you can read before firstly, chapter 31 ("Just Him") and, after that one, chapter 7 ("Broken Frame"); this way, you will understand better who Kane is.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 33
Kudos: 43
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #391: Enchant





	Your True You

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> This is most probably my last update this month... so much editing on this thing...

Stiles hands Jackson a can of beer before sitting next to him in one of the deck chairs outside of the house where the frat party is taking place behind them. It’s nice to finally get away from the crowd and the loud music, and be able to talk.

“Okay, so that was interesting,” Stiles says, before taking a sip of his coke.

“What exactly?” Jackson raises his eyebrows, looking over to Stiles.

“Well, what do you think?” Stiles licks his lips.

Jackson stares at him. "Do you think I'd be asking if I knew?

Stiles just snorts, laughing into his drink.

“What?” Jackson asks, sounding offended.

“Nothing. I had missed your enchanting personality up close and personal,” Stiles smiles, “sometimes that person on Skype is not really you.”

“Not me?” Jackson frowns.

“Yeah, you know, it’s like a miles-away-version of you. Softer… nicer…” Stiles smiles.

“Fuck you,” Jackson says, but there’s no real malice in his voice.

“Hopefully later,” Stiles chuckles.

Jackson rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

“Come on, you know what I mean. Everything is perfect on Skype—I see the part of you who has his own problems with college stuff and who misses me— _us_... but we never argue and you know perfectly well that that’s not us... and that’s not you, so I do miss _you_ —your true _you_ , that’s all. I’m happy to be here.”

“Fine, good to know—Actually, I can fix that. Next time, I’ll be an asshole,” Jackson shrugs.

Stiles sighs, shaking his head. He knows perfectly well that it’s not gonna happen but he’s not gonna say it.

“So, anyway, if you still want to know... your friend—Kane, he’s the one I was referring to.”

“Kane, what about him?” Jackson furrows his brow.

“What about him?” Stiles snorts. “Shit, where do I even start?”

“Okay, can I take back the question?" Because if it’s about Kane, he can guess that it’s gonna be bullshit.

“Nope, you can’t,” Stiles shakes his head.

“Thought so...” Jackson rolls his eyes dramatically.

“Okay,” Stiles nods. “I do know where to start… You could have shown him a picture, you know?”

“A picture?”

“Yes, a fucking picture. As non-photogenic as I am, it would have helped. He was examining me up and down like I’m this extraterrestrial being he needs to figure out for whatever reason. Come on, you saw it. That guy couldn’t be any less discreet if he tried.”

“Yeah, well… he probably doesn’t think he has to be. And I didn’t show him your picture because who cares...” Jackson shrugs.

“Who cares?” Stiles snorts. “He obviously cares… And if he cares, _I care _. So, I think you definitely should have.”__

“Fine, whatever, yeah, he was curious… He wanted to meet you and it’s taken you a while to actually visit so, that’s why and that’s all… Can we move on now and stop talking about him?”

“Okay, that sounded strangely accusatory… like it’s been _my_ decision instead of _our_ decision that I didn’t come visit this wonderful magic land of future first-rate attorneys earlier—”

“That’s not what I meant,” Jackson says, rolling his eyes once again, before drinking some more beer.

“Maybe you didn’t but the reality is that, somehow, you never showed me a picture of your new best friend over here and now he turns out to be this hot blond judgmental muscly green-eyed guy, who likes you, and obviously wants you, and fucking hates my guts for being in his way… So, maybe, yeah—Maybe I should have shown up here much earlier—”

“Oh my god, he’s not judgmental and he doesn’t hate you… how could he if he doesn’t really know you?” Jackson frowns.

“Apparently he doesn’t need to know me… probably because he wishes I didn’t exist. And the fact that you haven’t denied that he’s hot and he wants you, totally proves my point.”

“The way I see it, it also proves I think you’re too smart for that bullshit.” Jackson snorts. “Would you rather I underestimate your intelligence by denying something that is obviously true?”

“So you thought I would figure it out? Like, you expected it? Is that what you’re saying?”

“To be honest… I didn’t rule out the possibility, yeah… I wasn’t sure how it would go with Kane… because he’s unpredictable and so are you.”

“I’m unpredictable? Really?” Stiles furrows his brow.

“Sometimes you are… you know that," Jackson says matter-of-factly.

“That’s funny because I think you are far more unpredictable than I am.”

“Yeah, that’s so not true.” Jackson shakes his head.

Stiles snorts. “It is true.”

“No, it isn’t, and you know what? Anybody you asked in the pack would agree with me... Remember when you momentarily lost your mind and you wanted to break up?”

Jackson knows how much Stiles hates to be reminded of that day and he's definitely taking advantage of it.

“I admit that wasn’t my finest moment but actually, there was a lot of thinking behind it. I remember doing it.”

Jackson rolls his eyes, “I’m sure you do.”

“Remember the first time you kissed me?” Jackson continues. “Totally unpredictable.”

“Remember when you kissed me in front of my dad and totally outed us?” Stiles raises his eyebrows. “Unpredictable _and_ childish…”

“You call it ‘childish’—I call it ‘necessary’. Besides, you don’t know that… maybe it was a scheme that I had been secretly planning for weeks.”

“Remember that date when you wanted pizza and the next day, we got there and you decided you’d rather have Chinese?” Jackson shrugs.

"I wasn't in the mood for pizza," Stiles says defensively.

"Who the hell isn't _in the mood_ for pizza? Everybody loves pizza."

"I love pizza... I'm a pizza guy," Stiles points at himself, "but _that night_ , I wasn't in the mood, okay? That's all." Stiles shrugs.

“Whatever, pizza guy. I could go on for ages,” Jackson continues, “this is not an argument you’re gonna win, so don’t bother… plus, we were talking about you and your stupid feelings about my best friend over here, not about me.”

“We’ve obviously been apart for too long." Stiles shakes his head. "I almost forgot how stubborn you can be.”

(To be continued...)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [What If It's you?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351) (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817) (Alpha/Omega AU)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194) (Human AU in space)  
> * [Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435) (Human AU in 1950)  
> * [The Chemicals Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439111) (Human AU) 
> 
> This will be cross-posted on [my Tumblr ](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
